one more day with you
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Bukankah dulu kita sering bermain bersama? saling kejar mengejar sampai waktu pun terlupakan, jadi bisakah kita melakukan itu lagi? Satu hari lagi bersamamu. / Two-shot/
1. Chapter 1

**Warning **: AU, OOC, (maybe) typo, gaje, abal

**Pairing** : Inuyasha x Kikyou

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, dan sedikit humor

**A/N **:Salam buat para reader yang udah mau mampir membaca, atau hanya melihat fict saya ini. Saya adalah author amatir yang sudah lama menyukai pair Inuyasha x Kikyou, tapi baru bisa nulis sekarang #plakkkk

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, saya persilahkan— #ditimpuk reader karena banyak omong.

**Disclaimer** : **Rumiko Takahashi**

**Enjoy it!**

"Hei kau anak sialan! Kau ingin mati? Dasar sialan!"

Ahh… bagus. Hari ini aku buka dengan di lempari sumpah serapah dari pengendara beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membalas, atau kalau bisa aku jitak kepala orang yang tadi menyumpahiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang aku yang salah. Berlari melewati jalan raya, yang saat itu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau sedang menyala.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, dimulai dari saat pertama aku bangun. Tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan, tepatnya pukul 07.10. Ini hal yang sangat jarang ku alami selama 17 tahun menjalani hidup di dunia ini. Karena setiap pagi aku selalu bangun pukul 07.05 pagi! Dan itu semua sudah ku perhitungkan dari mulai, makan, mandi, dan kegiatan lainnya agar aku tidak kesiangan saat sekolah.

Yang selanjutnya adalah setelah aku mandi. Karena aku sedang terburu-buru, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tubuhku, dan hanya asal menggosok dan menyiram sampai selesai. Dan saat aku mengaca, ternyata masih ada shampo dan sabun di tubuhku. Terpaksa aku harus kembali ke kamar mandi dan membersihkannya. Tapi dengan kesialan yang sangat menimpa ku ini, setelah aku membersihkan sabun dan shampo di tubuhku, aku terpeleset dan membuat kepalaku benjol.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan aku belum menyelesaikan apa pun.

Jam tanganku sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi. Ku cek ulang semua barang penting yang harus kubawa. Mulai dari peralatan sekolah, seragam yang ku pakai, uang jajan, dan juga sepatu. Dan setelah memberi tanda 'x' di kertas berisikan barang-barang yang ku sebutkan tadi, aku pun langsung keluar dari apartemen ku dengan berlari secepat yang ku bisa.

Satu demi satu ruangan dapat ku lewati dengan cepat. Tikungan, tempat sampah, dan pot bunga, tidak dapat menghadang ku. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu lift, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung menekan tombol lift tersebut. Dengan sabar aku menunggu datangnya lift menyebalkan itu. Kakiku mulai di hentakan ke lantai untuk membunuh kebosanan yang mulai melanda. Peluh kesal dengan dibarengi urat kebencian, mulai menampakan sosoknya.

**Ting tong..**

Akhirnya pintu yang sedari tadi ku tunggui membuka juga. Dan bukan sebuah ruangan kecil kosong yang kuharapkan. Di sana ada seorang petugas kebersihan. Hanya seorang petugas kebersihan yang mengenakan seragam lengkap dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dalam beberapa hal, petugas itu bukan hal yang membuat kemarahan ku semakin memuncak. Melainkan barang-barang yang dibawanya sangat banyak, hingga seekor lalat pun harus bersusah payah menyelinap ke dalamnya.

**JDUARKKKK**

Hancurnya tembok yang berukuran cukup besar pun terpampang di dinding terdekat setelah tanganku mendarat di sana.

"Tidak ada harapan, jika aku masuk kelas sekarang, guru itu pasti akan membunuhku." Keluh kesal ku sambil menatap murung jam tangan bergambar anjing sedang tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Yang entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau senyum itu sebagai sebuah seringai yang menertawaiku.

Karena Lift menyebalkan itu tak bisa kuharapkan, terpaksa aku menggunakan tangga darurat. Dan Lebih baik, aku mempersiapkan tubuhku agar tahan dari sengatan lebah yang selalu dibawa oleh guru ku setiap datang mata pelajarannya.

…..

Setelah 10 menit berjalan dengan suasana suram, akhirnya aku pun dapat memasuki sekolahku. Setelah dengan mudahnya dapat membodohi penjaga sekolah, yang masih sangat terlalu naif untuk ukuran pria lajang berumur 40 tahun.

Kini ku tatap risih kelasku yang ada di lantai 2 sekolah, dari tengah lapang sekolah ini. Memasang kupingku tajam-tajam karena mungkin saja aku dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari teman sekelas ku, yang tidak mengerjakan PR, atau kesiangan, sama seperti ku. Sungguh tragis sekali kelasku itu.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar hari tersial yang pernah kualami, dari sekian kesialan yang sebelumnya kualami. Dari jarak ku sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar walau hanya teriakan dari arah kelas ku tersebut. Jadi, dari pada aku penasaran dan tetap berdiri di tengah lapang seperti orang gila, lebih baik aku datang dan melihat sendiri ke kelas ku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai, karena saat ini aku sudah sangat benar-benar terlambat. Pejaran sudah dimulai sekitar 1 setengah jam yang lalu. Dan aku masih berada di lorong sekolah, dengan langkah yang lambat.

Disela-sela perjalanan menuju kelas ku, ku intip setiap kelas yang ku lewati. Pemandangannya sangat berbeda dari kelas ku, setiap kelas yang kuintipi memiliki suasana yang tenang, tentram dan damai. Baik siswa dan guru, sama-sama saling merasa nyaman dalam hal mengajar dan dididik.

Selintas dapat kubayangkan kalau kelasku juga bernuansa seperti ini. Mungkin rasanya pun akan sama dengan kelas-kelas lainnya. Dan mungkin juga, aku akan dapat lebih cepat menyerap pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh guru dan menjadi pintar.

Tapi sosok teman sekelas ku termasuk aku sendiri, tak dapat di elakan dari penyebab tidak terjadinya suasana nyaman tersebut. Mulai dari Kouga yang berisik dan bertingkah seperti serigala liar. Tanpa alasan jelas, pria yang sangat menyukai jenis serigala tapi membenci anjing ini, selalu saja memunculkan masalah di kelas. Seperti tertidur di atas meja tanpa mempedulikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Dan setiap ia tertidur, ia selalu bermimpi tentang menghajar sekelompok mafia. Hingga saat ia sadar, jika diberi pertanyaan oleh guru ia akan menjawab dengan perkataan aneh yang berhubungan dengan perkelahian.

Miroku yang sok alim tapi mempunyai sifat mesum yang sangat luar biasa. Ia memiliki prinsip hidup, 'Sehari tidak memegang bokong wanita, berarti aku sudah gagal menjadi lelaki,' sungguh prinsip yang sangat luar biasa aneh. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia tahu semua ukuran dada, pinggul, siswi kelas XII tanpa pernah mengalami kesalahan. Ia juga dapat mengetahui ukuran wanita lain tersebut hanya dengan melihat dari jarak radius 50 meter.

Yang selanjutnya adalah si tukang jail yang sangat menyebalkan, Shippo. Tubuhnya yang pendek sangat tidak bisa dipercaya untuk remaja kelas XII. Tinggi badannya bahkan tidak sampai 1 meter. Tapi karena kependekan sialan itulah, ia dapat dengan mudah menjahili orang lain. Termasuk seorang guru wanita yang sekitar seminggu yang di jahili oleh anak tersebut. Saat masuk guru tersebut duduk di kursi yang sudah di letakan permen karet oleh Shippo, tinta pena hitam yang diganti dengan tinta kuning, katak yang di masukan ke dalam tas guru tersebut, dan masih banyak kejahilan yang dilakukannya.

Dan jika aku, aku hanya terlalu bodoh dan idiot hingga tidak mau menurut apa yang dikatakan guru. Tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan hal aneh yang biasa orang nakal lakukan saat berada di kelas. Jadi lebih baik tidak terlalu memikirkan tersebut dan fokus ke jalan yang sedang ku lewati ini.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di lantai dua sekolahku ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai aku tiba di kelasku. Dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dinding, perlahan ku intip keadaan kelas ku. Ingin mengetahui keadaan kelas yang sedang di gurui oleh sang Naraku penggila lebah.

"Jadi, seorang pelayan akan mati jika ia.. bla…bla..bla…"

Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara sang guru dari balik jendela ini. Dan dari yang kudengar tadi, sepertinya penggila lebah itu sedang menceritakan sebuah mitos-mitos aneh yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dan bagi siswa pria yang tidak menyetujui tentang mitos tersebut, mereka akan mendapatkan tatapan penuh hawa nafsu. Yang lebih mengerikan dari pada di tempatkan di ruangan penuh dengan lebah beracun.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kuping ku mendengar sebuah suara milik seseorang yang sangat familiar. Menggema di kelas yang sedang hening tersebut.

"Pergi saja kau BAJINGAN! Menangislah pada orang tuamu, dasar BRENGSEk! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sontak ku tepuk kening ku lalu menggelengkan kepala penuh kekecewaan dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas. Dari suara yang baru saja kudengar tadi, dapat ku asumsikan kalau itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum kesuciannya hilang. Dan meski sangat sulit dan menakutkan, kucoba untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Dan benar saja! Orang yang tadi berteriak adalah Kouga yang sedang duduk tegak dengan mata tertutup, alias sedang mengigau. Jika dari gigauan-gigauan Kouga sebelumnya, yang satu ini adalah sangat langka. Ia mengigau dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

'Sepertinya ini bukan hanya hari tersialku saja,' Batinku ketika melihat postur tubuh Kouga yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu. Saat berteriak tadi, selain karena bahasa yang sangat 'menantang', tangan kanannya pun terangkat menunjuk lurus ke arah sang guru maho tersebut. Tepat padanya.

**Wushhh! Pletakkk!**

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang terletak di meja guru, mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Kouga hingga membuat sang serigala ini terbangun.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan penghapus!? Ini menyakitkan, dasar brengsek!"

'Kau sepertinya akan benar-benar kehilangan kesucianmu, Kouga.' Meski aku tidak mendengarkan apa kata pikiran mereka, tapi dapat ku pastikan kalau itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua siswa yang ada di kelas ku tersebut. Karena hal tersebut juga yang baru saja ku pikirkan.

Sebuah langkah keras nan menakutkan, sedikit-demi sedikit semakin mendekat ke arah Kouga. Sebuah langkah kaki setan penyabut kesucian yang siap menerkam Kouga kapan pun.

"Kau mempunyai masalah dengan hal tersebut, tuan Kouga?" Ucap Naraku-sensei sambil menginjak meja Kouga dengan sepatu hitam yang mengkilap tersebut. Sementara Kouga yang tadi merintih kesakitan, mulai tersadar dan menatap ke arah pemilik kaki yang sudah menginjak mejanya itu.

"Errr… Naraku-sensei… i-i-itu…" Balas Kouga dengan terbata-bata. Raut muka yang semula penuh amarah dan kesakitan, sekarang benar-benar berubah drastis menjadi raut muka ketakutan dengan keringat dingin menghiasi wajah ketakutan Kouga tersebut. Kedua kakinya mulai bertabrakan satu sama lain. Menghantarkan setiap getaran dalam jumlah besar.

"Sepertinya tadi kudengar kau mengataiku bajingan dan brengsek. Atau, apakah kuping ku yang salah dengar?" Ucap sang guru dengan wajah penuh kebencian dan seringai menakutkan. Meski berada di luar kelas, sekarang aku sangat bisa merasakan aura mematikan luar biasa yang berasal dari Naraku-sensei.

Sekarang tubuh Kouga terlihat seperti seorang pria yang sudah lari maraton sejauh 10 km. Bajunya basah kuyup akibat di dekati oleh guru tersebut dengan radius hanya 30 cm dengan kepalanya. Sebuah seringai menghadapi getaran keras gigi Kouga.

"Inuyasha? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakangku. Suara yang begitu lembut namun sangat mengagetkan. Setelah menenangkan kekagetan yang baru saja kualami, aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok seorang gadis sedang menatap ku dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kikyou?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau terlambat juga?" Tanyaku dengan nada cukup kencang ketika melihat sosok wanita di hadapanku ini. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang, dengan iris mata coklat yang sangat menarik perhatian. Kikyou adalah teman sekelas ku, sekaligus teman masa kecil ku, juga teman pertamaku.

"Ya, begitulah. Semalam aku belajar terlalu larut, dan akibatnya aku pun bangun kesiangan. Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Inuyasha? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kikyou penasaran. Dan karena hal tersebut, Kikyou pun mengikuti apa yang sedang kulakukan sejak tadi ini. Ia mengintip ke arah kelas dari balik jendela yang sama denganku.

"Naraku-sensei? Kenapa kakinya menginjak meja Kouga dengan aura menakutkan seperti itu?" Ternyata memang benar, aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naraku-sensei memang sangat berbahaya. Dan itu bisa terasa dari jarak 500 meter jauhnya. Bahkan jika tidak tahan dengan aura tersebut, seorang kakek tua yang memiliki penyakit jantung akut dapat pingsan seketika.

Dari balik jendela ini, sekarang dapat kulihat kalau tangan Naraku-sensei mencoba memegang tubuh Kouga. Suasana di kelas itu pun semakin tegang, seraya semakin dekatnya jari-jari Naraku-sensei. Tapi sebuah adegan yang mengejutkan tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Raut muka Kouga yang tadi penuh ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras. Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi raut wajah yang serius dan tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun ketakutan tercemin di wajahnya.

**Hap! JDUARKKKK!**

Entah harus kusebut adegan yang baru saja terjadi itu bodoh, nekad, hilang akal, atau memang berani. Kouga yang raut wajahnya berubah, tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan sang pencinta lebah tersebut. Lalu tanpa menahan diri sedikit pun, sang serigala membanting sang lebah ke meja ku yang saat itu kosong. Lalu dengan cepat memberi jarak dengan Naraku-sensei yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan untuk sementara itu.

Sudah ku duga, gerakannya tadi hanyalah gerakan nekad dengan penuh ketakutan yang ditahan. Itu bisa terlihat dari keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali di wajah Kouga, dan gerakan memberi jarak yang ia lakukan. Tapi meski begitu, Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah Kouga sambil menatap penuh dengan was-was ke arah Naraku-sensei yang sekarang sedang berusaha bangkit dari bantingan Kouga sebelumnya.

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

Teriak Miroku, yang sejak teriakan mengejutkan Kouga pada Naraku-sensei kulihat ia terus membaca do'a dengan gaya seolah-olah dia itu sangat alim dan berilmu tinggi. Tapi setelah ucapan miroku tadi, semua siswa mulai bersiap keluar dari meja masing-masing. Dan saat guru menyeramkan itu menampakkan wajah penuh amarahnya, sontak semua siswa langsung berhamburan pergi keluar kelas.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus pergi, Kikyou," Ucapku pada wanita yang ada di depanku. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kikyou, dengan cepat aku pun menarik tangannya dan berlari menghindari amarah sang guru lebah itu bersama siswa lain yang berjalan searah.

"Sial, dia masih menge—APA ITU!?" Teriakku histeris ketika melihat ke arah Naraku-sensei yang kini sedang memegang sarang lebah yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Mau tidak mau, kami pun harus menambah kecepatan lari sebelum pria itu memerintahkan lebah-lebahnya untuk mengejar dan menyengat kami.

"Ini semua salah mu, serigala berengsek!" Teriakku pada Kouga disela-sela kegiatan melarikan diri ini. Dan sebuah benjol muncul di kepala Kouga saat aku mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Itu hanya gigauan, anjing jalanan!" Dan kepalaku pun menjadi benjol karena jitakan Kouga yang tidak sudi ku perlakukan seperti tadi. Tapi semua itu tidak kami lanjutkan lebih lama lagi. Karena sekarang ini lebih baik kami fokus pada jalan yang sedang ku lewati dari pada berdebat dengan serigala brengsek ini.

Setelah beberapa rintangan kami lewati, kami pun akhirnya sampai di lapangan sekolah. Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa kami pun berpencar. Ada yang naik ke atas pohon beringin, menyelam di kolam renang sekolah, bersembunyi di toilet. Sedangkan aku dan Kikyou, memilih untuk pergi ke luar sekolah sampai di sebuah halte bus yang terletak sekitar 500 meter dari sekolah kami.

"Hah…hah…hah… Kikyou, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil melihat keadaan seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah sama sepertiku, keringat juga tak kalah basah denganku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menyamakan tubuh wanita dengan tubuh pria?

"Bukan masalah besar, Inuyasha… hah..hah.. lagi pula sejak kecil kau memang selalu mengajak ku lari seperti ini…" Balasnya sambil masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali. Mendengar ia berkata seperti itu, membuatku mengingat kembali masa-masa saat kecil dulu. Masa di mana aku dan Kikyou selalu bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu hingga sore menjelang.

Kami berdua sama-sama sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat tidak peduli pada adik tampannya ini. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang saudara satu-satunya ini. Sekarang pun kami tinggal berpisah, dan sudah sekitar 3 tahun aku tidak melihat muka kurang ajarnya.

Berbeda denganku, Kikyou memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang berselisih 5 tahun dengannya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan anak keduanya karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan karena pertolongan medis yang masih belum canggih, nyawanya tak tertolong. Sedangkan sang ayah, ia sudah meninggal saat Kikyou berumur 2 tahun.

Setelah mengatur nafasku menjadi normal kembali, ku lirik sebentar sekolah tempat monster itu berada. Dan samar-samar kuping ku dapat mendengar jeritan penuh kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu temanku. Yang mungkin tertangkap, atau terkena sengatan lebah milik monster gay yang sudah di pencarkan tersebut.

Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, untuk sementara ini aku sangat tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang masih didiami oleh pria sadis itu. Karena aku tak akan tahu, apakah jiwaku masih berada di tubuh ini atau sudah dimakan oleh Naraku-sensei ketika bertemu dengannya.

Setelah benar-benar merasa aman dari teror Naraku-sensei, kucoba untuk sedikit lebih tenang dengan cara menyandarkan badanku pada tiang halte bus. Memejamkan mataku, lalu mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana aku dan Kikyou selalu bermain bersama, di sebuah taman bermain yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggal ku itu.

Saat itu, saat bersama Kikyou, aku selalu berfikir kalau bermain bersama seorang teman memang sangat menyenangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh namun begitu membahagiakan. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dan ketika aku melihat tawa manis Kikyou, untuk sesaat aku merasa kalau di dunia ini hanya ada wanita itu seorang. Pikiran ku pun hanya terpusat padanya.

_Dan sepertinya sekarang ini…_

"Kikyou, bagaimana kalau kita bolos dan pergi ke tempat hiburan bersama?"

Sebuah perkataan bodoh yang tak pernah ku kira akan keluar dari , aku tidak dapat membohongi semua ini lebih lama lagi. Sejak kami masuk SMA, kami jarang bersama karena jadwal pelajaran yang cukup padat, baik untukku mau pun bagi Kikyou.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau sekarang aku bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Inuyasha?"

_Karena sekarang ini… aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya._

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

*****selesai ngetik langsung jedotin kepala ke tembok

Gomenasai minna-san, harepin fict bagus tapi yang nongol malah fict abal kayak gini. Kuakui fic ini sedikit lebay, bertele-tele, dan... aneh #plakk# Sebelumnya author amatir ini mau buat fic one shot, tapi waktu di liat hasilnya pasti kepanjangan dan mungkin bisa membuat readers bosa. Soal romance chap dua ada deh, tapi gak ngejamin bakal bener-bener romance #lempar batu ma readers

Yosh ini masih pembukaan, sangat pembukaan. #dilempar pisau ma reader

Maaf karena fic ini malah jadi gaje kayak gini, silahkan salahin otak saya yang susah diajak berfikir ini. Jadi, apa pendapat reader sekalian?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Gomen, author amatir nan gaje ini telat _mengupdate_ fict ini, karena berbagai alasan yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Termasuk juga kejadian di mana sang author sedang pusing atau gak mood nulis. #curcol, abaikan yang tadi

**Warning : **OOC, AU, miss(typo),

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi**

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

Sudah hampir sekitar 1 jam, kedua remaja ini bersenang-senang menikmati serunya bersenang-senang di sebuah taman bermain yang memiliki luas sekitar 690.000 meter persegi, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, wahana ekstrim yang terkenal di seluruh dunia, ada di sini. Sebenarnya taman bermain ini memiliki harga tiket masuk yang tidak murah, tapi karena ini adalah hari jadi taman bermain ini, tarifnya hanya 10 persen dari harga biasanya.

Kedua remaja ini seperti tidak memiliki rasa lelah setelah memainkan beberapa wahana yang sangat memacu adrenalin, seperti _roller coaster_ yang baru selesai mereka naiki. Tak satu pun dari keduanya yang merasa ketakutan setelah menaiki permainan yang bisa melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal 200 kilometer per jam itu. Keduanya terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia, bahkan kata takut mungkin masih belum pantas untuk dikatakan pada kedua remaja itu, karena jangankan takut, mereka bahkan masih mau mencobanya 1 atau 2 kali lagi.

Tapi karena antrian wahana yang sampai berpuluh-puluh meter, mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan itu lagi.

"Inuyasha, ayo kita istirahat dulu. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi," ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang pada sang pemuda berambut perak yang sedari tadi menjadi teman yang menemaninya menjelajahi taman bermain ini. Meski sudah hampir dua jam bermain di sini, entah mengapa sang gadis baru merasakannya sekarang. "Kita duduk dulu di bangku kuning itu, ya, Inuyasha?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu pun mengikuti sang gadis. Ini tempat yang sangat luas, wajar sekali kalau seorang gadis butuh isitirahat.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir, kalau berbolos denganmu seperti ini bisa semenyenangkan ini," ucap sang gadis. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Di tambah lagi kita beruntung, ya 'kan Inuyasha?"

"Tentu saja! bolos itu menyenangkan!" teriak Inuyasha dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Sebenarnya perkataan Inuyasha tadi tidak sepantasnya di ucapkan di depan umum. Bagaimana kalau ada anak kecil yang mendengarnya? Bisa susah orang tua sang anak mengurusnya.

"Hah… ternyata bermain-main di tempat ini cukup menyenangkan juga," ujar Inuyasha. Selagi beristirahat di bangku itu mereka berdua melihat sekitar. Banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Para pedagang yang berusaha keras menawarkan produk mereka. Baik anak-anak mau pun orang dewasa, menikmati apa yang di sediakan oleh taman bermain ini.

"Inuyasha, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi. Tidak asik kalau kita terus duduk di sini," kata Kikyou. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari duduknya sambil memasang sebuah senyum. Rona merah di muka Inuyasha sempat terlihat ketika melihat senyum Kikyou.

"Tch… jangan salah paham, aku duduk karena takut kau kelelahan saja." Balas Inuyasha dengan nada angkuh. Sedikit membuang muka ketika beranjak dari duduknya. Kikyou pun hanya bisa terkikih ketika melihat sifat Inuyasha yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Sejak kapan Inuyasha jadi pria yang perhatian seperti itu?" sebuah godaan keluar dari mulut Kikyou. Dan berhasil, sekarang wajah Inuyasha memerah. Walau pun sang pria kini berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan main-main di hari sekolah itu. Mereka memainkan setiap _game_ yang tersedia di taman bermain itu. _Game-_nya pun tidak terlalu asing bagi Inuyasha atau pun Kikyou. Mereka sering melihatnya di festival-festival suatu perayaan yang umum terjadi.

Dan hasilnya, Inuyasha mendapatkan sebuah boneka anjing kecil berbulu perak yang berposisikan duduk. Dengan lidah merahnya yang keluar. Ia mendapatkan benda tersebut saat mencoba sebuah game yang menggunakan senjata pistol mainan. Yang ia incar pun bukan boneka itu, melainkan sebuah daging ayam yang sudah di panggang dengan beraneka ragam bumbu. Tapi sayang sekali, pada tembakan terakhir sebuah lalat menganggu konsentrasinya. Objek pun meleset. _Poor _Inuyasha_._

"Inuyasha, terima kasih untuk boneka anjing ini," ungkap Kikyou di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Gadis itu sekarang sedang mendekap boneka anjing yang di berikan Inuyasha di dadanya. Meski semua itu adalah gara-gara kecelakaan. "Ngomong-ngomong dia itu mirip denganmu, lho."

Kikyou pun menyandarkan boneka itu di samping wajah Inuyasha. Memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian. Kikyou pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bagian bawahnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Jika benar-benar di perhatikan, sepertinya kemiripan diantara mereka berdua sangat besar.

"Hihihi… sepertinya aku mempunyai dua Inuyasha,"

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, sebuah antrian menarik perhatian kedua remaja ini. Sebuah antrian yang di gunakan untuk memasuki sebuah bangunan yang memiliki kesan mistis cukup besar.

"Silakan coba! Rumah hantu dengan kekasih anda. Jika kalian berhasil, kalian bisa mendapat hadiah juga lho!" teriak seorang wanita yang mengenakan sebuah seragam berwarna _orange_. Menghampiri setiap orang yang lewat lalu memberikan mereka sebuah brosur. Termasuk pada Inuyasha dan Kikyou.

"Rumah hantu?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Kedua sejoli ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu dan hal mistis lainnya. Mereka tahu, jika bukan boneka pasti hantu itu adalah seseorang yang memakai kostum. Mengenakan wig panjang, _make up_ yang serius. Tidak ketinggalan baju yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Banyak noda darah, dan debu.

Karena waktu yang masih panjang. Antrian juga tidak terlalu panjang. Jadi mereka ikut mengantri agar bisa memasuki rumah hantu ini.

…

_**Satu hari lagi, tertawa bersamamu**_

…

Setelah sekian lama menunggu antrian masuk, sekarang adalah giliran Inuyasha dan Kikyou. Karcis yang sudah mereka beli pun langsung di berikan pada sang petugas. Akhirnya kegiatan jalan-jalan mereka di rumah hantu itu pun di mulai.

Di ruangan pertama. Kedua remaja ini di suguhkan sebuah ruangan kusam, kotor dan pastinya penuh debu. Yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan sebuah pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya. Dengan keadaan ruangan yang di setel menjadi gelap. Inuyasha dan Kikyou harus berjalan dengan hati-hati. Karena dalam brosur itu tertulis kalau di dalam rumah hantu ini banyak jebakan, yang berupa kejutan.

Meski Inuyasha dan Kikyou tidak terlalu percaya tentang hantu, mereka tetap manusia yang bisa kaget. Jantungan juga bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Inuyasha, ini benar-benar tempat yang gelap," kata Kikyou. Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati. Memilah tempat untuk berpijak yang benar. Mungkin saja maksud dari kata 'kejutan' itu adalah lantai yang berduri?

…_**CEKLEK…**_

Sepertinya salah satu kaki milik mereka menginjak sesuatu. Entah milik siapa, tapi karenanya sebuah suara pintu terbuka memasuki indra pendengar mereka.

"Kikyou, tetap di sisiku," perintah Inuyasha sambil memasang wajah siaga. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, menoleh ke belakang. Ruangan benar-benar gelap, jarak pandang hanya sekitar 2 meter. Jika tanpa senter yang di berikan petugas tadi, mungkin akan lebih parah.

_**DUK…**_

Terdengar sebuah benda lunak jatuh di sekitar mereka. Baik Inuyasha mau pun Kikyou menoleh ke sumber suara. Inuyasha yang menyinari objek dengan senter kecil terkejut. Tangan yang digunakan untuk memegang senter bergetar.

"I-Inuyasha… itu.. k-ke-kepala…?" kata Kikyou dengan nada bergetar. Tangan gadis itu merangkul erat tangan kiri Inuyasha. Badannya ia rapatkan dengan badan Inuyasaha. Pria itu baru pertama kali melihat gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil bertingkah seperti ini. Ketakutan…

Sebenarnya itu semua adalah hal yang wajar kalau seorang gadis takut. Baru saja, Kikyou melihat hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hal yang cukup mengerikan. Sebuah kepala terpenggal dengan ekspresi muka tersenyum tergeletak di hadapan mereka. Sebuah cairan kental merah pun mengalir membasahi lantai.

"Ayo kita cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Inuyasha sambil menarik tangan Kikyou. Inuyasha sebenarnya tidak dapat melihat mana jalan yang benar. Ia hanya bisa berjalan lurus ke depan. Berharap kalau itu jalan yang benar.

_**JDUARKKK…**_

Sebuah pintu hitam berhasil Inuyasha tabrak saat berlari tadi. Pintu itu hancur, dan Inuyasha jatuh tersungkur. Tapi meski tersungkur Inuyasha beruntung. Pintu yang ia rusak tadi adalah pintu keluar. Karena sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan berkepala buntung tadi.

"Baiklah, ini dia pemenang kita hari ini! mereka berhasil keluar hanya dalam waktu 15 menit, tanpa kesalahan sekali pun!" teriak seorang pria tua yang berpakaian rapi dengan topi seperti tabung berwarna hitam. Pria itu menyambut Inuyasha yang keluar dengan penuh keceriaan. Tapi berbeda dengan Inuyasha. Pria berambut perak ini langsung bangkit lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersama Kikyou yang tangannya masih ia pegang.

Pria itu pun hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan salah satu pelanggannya itu. Pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun padanya. Benar-benar di abaikan.

…

_**Satu hari lagi, merasakan hangatnya sentuhanmu**_

…

"Hah… hah… aku benar-benar tidak ingin masuk tempat itu lagi," ucap Inuyasha. Napasnya masih terengah-engah akibat lari di ruangan tadi. Wajahnya pun masih sedikit pucat. "Kikyou, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Balas Kikyou. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk menenangkan jiwa mau pun pikiran mereka akibat rumah hantu tadi. Inuyasha dan Kikyou hanya memasuki satu ruangan saja. Tapi kejutan yang diberikan sudah cukup membuat wajah mereka pucat seperti mayat.

Di sela-sela istirahatnya, Inuyasha sedikit melirik ke arah Kikyou. Menatap sosok wanita yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Tapi itu tidak berarti kalau ia sudah benar-benar mengenal wanita ini. 17 tahun mereka berteman dan baru hari ini ia melihat sosok yang biasanya begitu dewasa, terlihat begitu ketakutan terhadap suatu hal. Satu sisi di mana wanita ini perlu untuk di lindungi.

Hal serupa pun terjadi pada Kikyou. Di sela-sela istirahat yang sedang mereka lakukan, Kikyou memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian di ruangan tadi. Saat itu ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan ada kepala seperti itu yang keluar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi hal yang tidak di sangka lainnya juga terjadi saat itu, Inuyasha yang biasanya begitu manja, acuh, bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu.

_Pukul 03.00 pm_

Mereka bermain seharian di taman bermain itu. Mencoba ini mencoba itu, sampai lupa waktu. Jika saja sekarang tubuh mereka tidak kelelahan, mungkin mereka akan terus bermain. Tidak berhenti sampai matahari terbenam.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah trotoar jalan. Saat itu banyak orang memakai pakaian hangat. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengenakan pakaian tebal tersebut. Sekarang ini cuaca sedang mendung. Awan hitam mulai menutupi daerah sekitar. Udara sekitar pun cukup dingin.

Dan benar saja, tak sampai 5 menit. Suara gemuruh akibat gesekan dua awan yang memiliki muatan listrik berbeda, terdengar cukup keras. Kilat pun menjadi pembuka datangnya hujan lebat saat itu. Baik Inuyasha, atau pun orang lainnya langsung berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh.

Setelah berlarian selama beberapa puluh meter. Inuyasha dan Kikyou pun memilih berteduh di sebuah halte bus. Tempat orang lain yang saat itu juga ikut berteduh.

"Inuyasha, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kikyou pada pria yang sekarang sedang memasang muka cemberut. Pandangan pria itu mengarah pada jalan yang sedang di guyur hujan lebat. Sudut bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Pria ini memasang wajah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak diberi uang jajan oleh sang ibu.

"Kenapa hujan selalu terjadi di saat aku sedang bersenang-senang…" keluh Inuyasha. "Ini menyebalkan…"

"Hihihihi… kau selalu mengeluh tentang hujan, Inuyasha. Dan wajah yang kau pasang itu— Huacimm…"

Inuyasha sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara bersin Kikyou. Iris emasnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kikyou. Tubuh gadis ini sekarang benar-benar basah kuyup. Akibatnya setiap lekuk tubuhnya dapat terlihat di balik baju seragamnya yang basah.

Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah Inuyasha. Tapi tak sampai 5 detik, wajah merah Inuyasha secara mendadak berubah. Menjadi sebuah muka pria yang mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh, ketika tahu kalau ada banyak pria hidung belang yang menatap tubuh Kikyou dengan mata menjijikan.

_**Hap… hug…**_

Dengan dua gerakan, Inuyasha menarik tubuh Kikyou ke dalam dekapannya. Menutupi tubuh mungil Kikyou dengan badan kekar Inuyasha. Tak lupa sebuah _death glare _Inuyasha keluarkan pada pria-pria yang berusaha menatap tubuh Kikyou.

"Inuyasha? …huaacimm…" sepertinya Kikyou sudah benar-benar kedinginan.

"Ne, Kikyou. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Sepertinya hujan malah akan bertambah besar," ucap Inuyasha. Pria berambut perak ini mengatakannya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala sang gadis. "Apartemenku hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari sini. Kau boleh mengganti bajumu dengan bajuku,"

"Hari ini kau benar-benar lucu, Inuyasha. Sejak kapan Inuyasha-KU berubah menjadi sangat lucu seperti ini?" ucap Kikyou. Gadis ini menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum sang gadis pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Inuyasha sempat terkejut. Tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan Kikyou lalu pergi menerobos derasnya hujan. Yang setiap detik berubah menjadi semakin besar.

…

_**Satu hari lagi, melihat wajah lucumu**_

…

"Permisi…"

Setelah berlari menerobos hujan, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Inuyasha. Kedua badan remaja ini sekarang benar-benar basah kuyup. Tak ada sedikit pun dari tubuh mereka yang kering. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, baik Inuyasha mau pun Kikyou langsung menyimpan tas mereka di lantai.

"Ini handuk, keringkan badanmu, Kikyou." Kata Inuyasha. Pria ini memberikan handuk berwarna kuning pada Kikyou. Sementara dirinya sedang mengeringkan kepala dengan handuk lainnya. Dengan handuk pemberian Inuyasha, Kikyou mengeringkan semua badan. Mulai dari kaki sampai ujung rambut. Lalu setelah itu, kikyou mengambil boneka anjing yang tadi ia letakan di meja. Lalu mengeringkannya, hingga membuat bulu-bulunya berdiri seperti landak.

"Hihihi… bahkan saat setelah di keringkan, wajahnya sama dengan wajahmu, Inuyasha." Ucap Kikyou. Wanita ini kembali tertawa ketika memperhatikan boneka anjing di tangannya. Kikyou dengan sengaja membandingkan wajah Inuyasha dengan wajah yang dimiliki boneka ini. Rambut mereka sama-sama berantakan sekarang ini. Tatapan matanya pun sama. Sama-sama polos.

"Inuyasha, boleh aku menggunakan kamar mandinya?" tanya Kikyou setelah cukup puas terkikih melihat dua objek tadi.

"Gunakan sesukamu," balas Inuyasha acuh. Sepertinya pria ini kesal. Sedari tadi wanita di hadapannya itu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan boneka anjing itu. "Kau masuk saja, baju gantinya sudah ada di depan pintu,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Kikyou sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dan saat berpapasan dengan Inuyasha, Kikyou berhenti. Lalu menyerahkan boneka anjing itu padanya. "Tolong kau keringkan ia juga ya, Inuyasha."

Sementara Kikyou pergi ke kamar mandi. Inuyasha hanya bisa menatap boneka anjing itu dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Pertama heran, kesal, lalu menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas boneka anjing itu. Dengan teliti.

'Ternyata boneka ini benar-benar mirip denganku,'

Inuyasha terus memperhatikan wajah boneka itu. Terutama pada mata emasnya yang bulat. Keempat pasang mata itu saling menatap selama beberapa menit.

Kesal. Ya, kesal. Urat-urat kekesalan sudah mulai bermunculan di kening Inuyasha. Pria ini benar-benar kesal. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Semakin lama Inuyasha menatap boneka ini, semakin besar pula kekesalan di kepala Inuyasha. Dan sepertinya bantingan adalah pelampiasannya. Dengan empuk boneka itu mendarat di kursi sofa milik Inuyasha. Setelah sempat terpantul oleh lantai akibat di banting tadi.

Mata Inuyasha melihat ke balik jendela. Hujan masih tetap dengan derasnya mengguyur bumi ini. Ditambah lagi angin yang bertiup cukup besar. Itu semua semakin memperburuk keadaan saja. Sambil bersandar di dinding Inuyasha menatap langit-langit. Mengulang kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.

Kesenangannya saat bermain setiap wahana ekstrim. Berteriak dengan wajah yang konyol. Memainkan beberapa _game_. Gagal mendapatkan hadiah utama, malah membawa pulang boneka anjing itu. Ketakutan terhadap ruangan berhantu berkepala putus, padahal hanya sebuah kepala mainan yang dilumuri cairan berwarna merah kental. Sungguh hari yang tak terlupakan.

_**CEKLEKKK…**_

Suara pintu terbuka berasal dari arah kamar mandi. Inuyasha pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Lalu mendapati sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang. Mengenakan sebuah pakaian kaos berlengan panjang. Baju itu milik Inuyasha, jadi wajar saja kalau itu longgar di tubuh sang wanita.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menggunakan kamar mandi dan pakaian ini," ucap Kikyou sambil berjalan ke arah Inuyasha. Lengan baju yang Inuyasha pinjamkan terlalu panjang di kedua tangan Kikyou. Hanya ujung jari tengah, telunjuk, dan jari manis yang terlihat. "Hujan di luar sepertinya semakin deras,"

"Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya ini tak 'kan berhenti sampai besok pagi—"

_**JDUARKKK!**_

Sebuah petir dengan gemuruh cukup kencang tiba-tiba datang. Langit yang semul gelap, secara mendadak menjadi begitu sampai 3 detik, itu berubah menjadi gelap lagi. Kikyou tersentak kaget dan secara refleks menghambur memeluk Inuyasha. Yang secara otomatis menekan tubuh kekar itu ke dinding. Ruangan juga tiba-tiba menjadi begitu gelap. Sepertinya gara-gara petir tadi.

"Inuyasha, maaf tadi aku—"

"Kikyou…"

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dinding samping jendela apartemen. Cahaya yang mereka dapat saat itu sangat minim. Mereka hanya bisa menatap wajah satu sama lain saja. Inuyasha tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kikyou. Membuat jarak antara muka keduanya semakin dekat.

"B-be-begini… s-sejak d-du-dulu… kita…" ucap Inuyasha dengan terbata-bata. Sangat tidak wajar seorang Inuyasha berbicara gagap. Mungkin karena sepasang mata coklat yang memperhatikannya dari dekat.

"A-a-aku…"

Inuyasha kehilangan kata-kata yang sedari tadi sudah ia siapkan. Seperti situasi di luar sana, pikiran Inuyasha pun sekarang sedang dilanda badai. Badai yang sangat besar.

"…a-aku…"

Inuyasha semakin kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia lepaskan pelukannya pada Kikyou. Lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Kikyou. Dengan jarak seperti ini, baik Inuyasha mau pun Kikyou sekarang dapat melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan lebih baik. Kikyou sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Inuyasha. Pria ini memasang wajah gugup, dengan warna merah di mukanya yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"_A-Aishiteru! Kikyou wa Aishiteru! _A-aku ingin Kikyou denganku—"

…_CUP…_

Tiba-tiba Kikyou mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Inuyasha. Sedikit menekan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini begitu lembut. Secara ajaib suara berisik hujan tidak dapat memasuki ketenangan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kikyou baru pertama kali melihat wajah Inuyasha yang seperti itu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kikyou untuk membalas pernyataan Inuyasha.

"… Inuyasha, aku adalah milikmu. Kau adalah milikku…" setelah sekitar 10 detik bibir mereka bertemu. Akhirnya sang gadis melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Wajah mereka berdua sekarang memerah. Mungkin lebih merah dari pada darah. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

Dengan satu gerakan Inuyasha menarik tubuh Kikyou ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher ranum milik sang gadis. Mencium aroma khas sang gadis sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hihihi… kau benar-benar pria yang lucu, Inuyasha…"

"Berisik…"

"Ya…ya…"

Tak lama kemudian lampu apartemen kembali menyala. Saat itu, ribuan tetes air hujan menjadi saksi menyatunya cinta dua remaja ini. Suara rintikan hujan bak instrumen musik untuk mengiringi mereka berdua. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah boneka anjing sedang terduduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Memperhatikan kedua remaja ini dengan mata bulat emasnya.

…

_**Satu hari lagi, Dua hari lagi, 10 hari lagi, selamanya**_

_**Bersamamu**_

…

_**FIN**_

_**A/N : **_Halo…~~~ akhirnya cerita ini terselesaikan, maaf kalo lama updatenya. #ditimpuk# Oh ya, di chap ini aku buat InuKik OOC, ngeluarin sisi lain diri mereka. Abis di Anime/manga kayaknya mereka kalo ketemu jaim banget, #geplak# setelah tragedi Naraku tentunya… maaf juga ini chapter jadi tambah abal, gaje, pasti kalian tahu sendiri bagian mana.. ==a

Oke! Jika kalian punya uneg-uneg, pertanyaan, kritik, saran, atau bahkan flame (?) silakan kirimkan via Review..

Sampai jumpa di fic InuKik lainnya!


End file.
